


Trial and Error (Until the RESET Comes so kiss all your hard work goodbye)

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: What's in a Reality? [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Acting, Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - mafiatale, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Chaos Theory, Desperation, Family Dynamics, Flirting, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gaster Papyrus, Horrortale Papyrus, Implied/Referenced Suicide, King Papyrus, M/M, Mafiatale Papyrus - Freeform, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multiverse, Nice Flowey, One Shot, Outertale Papyrus - Freeform, POV Papyrus, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus-centric, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Papyrus Ending, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slice of Life, Storyshift Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Texting, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, reapertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: [One shot of the Past]Underfell Papyrus has to tone down his abuses towards his brother or Underfell!Sans is going to kill himself again. Good thing the different Papyruses will help him..Unfortunately, something happened and everything went back to Zero.Where Underfell!Papyrus throws his phone and screams at the futility.





	Trial and Error (Until the RESET Comes so kiss all your hard work goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No one Notices under the Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087961) by [The AUTHOR Who tries to finish things (Silent_Observer_of_time)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/The%20AUTHOR%20Who%20tries%20to%20finish%20things). 



> Read my sis-friend's fic and voila.
> 
> -by procrastinating college student. >:(

**[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE - 7 Years]**

 

 _“I hear you want a RESET?”_ His mysterious counterpart tilts his head. Underfell!Papyrus looks up, avoiding the curious eyes of the somewhat inverted fellow. The Second-in-command opens his mouth, “It’s been too long.”

 _“And your brother has succumbed to despair.”_ The skeleton muttered, the white-blue scarf cascading data as he talked. Underfell!Papyrus refuses to look at the skeleton. This was demeaning but he-he! “I can’t keep this up...”

 _“And it’s been seven years since the Human left…?”_ This Papyrus closed his eyes, slightly pixelating out of existence. _“Why couldn’t you have waited? Why do you have to kill yourself?”_

“…It’s meaningless when everyone’s dead.” Underfell!Papyrus couldn’t maintain his gaze. Everything was turning dark. The skeleton walks closer to him, a sad smile fixed on his face. _“This… is sad.”_

“You’re telling me.” He mutters, not even able to make it comprehensible even for his standards.

**_He feels numb._ **

_“How? This hasn’t happened before.”_ The skeleton kneels down, looking at his fallen friend.

**_Is this how Undyne felt when she died under that Human’s hands?_ **

_“It’s not their fault.”_ His violet gloves reaching forward to the cracking SOUL.

**_How did he stoop so low?_ **

_“You’re going to get me in so much trouble.”_ The skeleton sighs.

_**But he still has time to change.**_

_“I hope Undyne or this so-called Ink won’t notice my glitch.”_ The skeleton stood up, holding his SOUL.

_**This was fine.**_

_“I hope you get a happy ending this time.” The skeleton gives a smile as his friend disintegrates into dust._

_**Everything was fine.**_

_“If not….” The skeleton watches everything dissolve to data, covering the skeleton with errors._

**NEW GAME       [RESET]**

_“Just know you’re not **alone** …”_

…

..

.

 

Papyrus gasped, sitting up as he held his neck. Looking around, he found himself inside his room. It’s been seven years since… He couldn’t help but laugh. Everything was back to normal. Covering his face, Papyrus wonders why he as the Terrible Papyrus was crying at this hour. This won’t do, but how is he going to stop the previous run? The tall skeleton paused, sitting up as tears fall down his eye sockets. “Annoying emotions…”

*DING! *

“What now?” Papyrus picks it up, holding his phone to read the message. It was from his various counterpart. Crap. He got found out so quickly. This sucks balls.

**OUTERTALE!PAPYRUS: Are you okay?!**

**STORYSHIFT!PAPYRUS: Of course he’s not okay! He was stuck in seven years of solitude!**

**MAFIATALE!PAPYRUS: You should’ve told us!**

**UNDERSWAP!PAPYRUS: didn’t think you pushed red over the line, fell.**

**ECHOTALE!PAPYRUS: I don’t think talking about that topic via text is a good idea, Stretch.**

**HORRORTALE!PAPYRUS: You can’t blame Stretch. Even I think this is too sudden.**

“Make them stop.” Papyrus rolled his eyes and blocked the message. However, another message popped out and it was from his Undertale counterpart. “Crack. It’s Classic.”

**UNDERTALE!PAPYRUS: MEETING AT THREE.**

**UNDERFELL!PAPYRUS: Is this negotiable?**

**UNDERTALE!PAPYRUS: NO.**

Papyrus rubs his forehead. Trust his counterpart to be as tenacious as him. Yet deep down, he was relieved some versions of him is worried. But if they start a pity party, he’s dusting them!

**UNDERTALE!PAPYRUS: FELL.**

He doesn’t respond. Papyrus begins to dress up, wondering how everything led up to **this.** He doesn’t know what he did wrong. His realm is supposed to be this way. Kill-or-be-killed. Manipulation and torture.

**UNDERTALE!PAPYRUS: THIS IS SERIOUS.**

Papyrus refuse to ask for help, but seven years can do things to you. It makes you think what you did wrong. It makes you wonder why he was dubbed wrong to doing this. He’s always been doing this and nothing like **that** happened before. Because he did an un-orthodox method of RESETTING, his SOUL still retained the LoVe.

**UNDERFELL!PAPYRUS: I can handle, Classic.**

His SOUL hurts very badly with the scars left unattended in the last RUN, but he won’t show his weakness. He was the Terrible Papyrus! He’ll… pretend it doesn’t hurt. No one stares at his SOUL anyways unless they want to die.

**UNDERTALE!PAPYRUS: DO YOU WANT A REPEAT?**

His hand flinched at the message. He can survive the RESETs repeatedly, but with the situation not in his favor… He might as well die by the hands of the Human. It was less painful than having to go through the ACTs when everyone clearly knows something bad happened. Looking at the time, Papyrus has to come out after a few seconds to start the day. His brother will never start the day. _Sans gave up a long time ago…even at the brick of death._

**UNDERFELL!PAPYRUS: I’m listening.**

* * *

**[???]**

 

“YOU NEARLY GOT CAUGHT YOU KNOW?” Undertale!Papyrus crossed his arms, staring at the figure worriedly. The Other Papyrus covered his mouth with his purple gloves, pixels swirling close to the red SOUL he saved recently. “ _Fell needed it. He wanted it so badly and the human wasn’t coming back. I had to get another one._ ”

“B-BUT STILL… *SIGH* I-IS THE HUMAN NICE OR BAD?” Undertale!Papyrus asked, hopeless at his comrade. Just for the sake of everyone’s happiness, this skeleton was willing to nearly get caught and be deleted by his own version of a brother. Well. If he were given a similar ability, he would do it too.

“ _They’re… I don’t know._ ” The skeleton frowns as he finished with his work. The SOUL begins to shake, showing signs of life before it vanished. Undertale!Papyrus sighs, tired with the randomness as well. “I SEE…”

“ _Your turn is coming up, you know?_ ” The skeleton points out. Undertale!Papyrus looks over to the popped out screen. There was his brother, walking around the snow to creep behind the Human. Undertale!Papyrus closed his eyes. “THANKS FOR REMINDING ME.”

“ _Good luck._ ” The other Papyrus nods as Undertale!Papyrus heads into the portals around the area. The Other Papyrus looks over to another area, watching the other realm with worry.

…

..

.

 

**[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE – NEUTRAL RUN]**

"Sans!" Papyrus called out, looking at the sleepy skeleton with scrutiny.

"yeah?" Sans asked, yawning as he stretched his arms.

_The child stirs, eyes looking around to see their friend resting on the coffee table._

"When are you going to heal me?" Papyrus asked, impatient.

"soon." Sans cheered, snuggling close to warmth.

_Their friend gives a smile. The child smiles back and clings to the black jacket._

"Sans?" Papyrus glared, not amused.

"yup?" Sans closed his eye sockets.

_The child listens, curling beside the sleepy skeleton again._

“When is soon?” Papyrus doesn't sound happy.

“when I feel like it.” Sans whispered with a grin.

_A small giggle and the child receives a pat on the head._

 “SANS! I HAVE TO REPORT TO UNDYNE SOON!” Papyrus complained.

“zzZZ..” Yet there was no response, but the lazy Zs from the small skeleton.

_The child looks up at the tall skeleton, curious on what the skeleton plans on doing at this hour._

“For God’s sake! Stop sleeping when I need something from you!” Papyrus exasperatedly said, resisting the urge to strangle or dust this sack of bones. Sans fidgets away, recoiling from his brother’s area.

“?” The Human child touches Papyrus’ arm, confused and sad that the taller skeleton stood up. Papyrus looks down at them and pats their head. Looking at the golden flower, Papyrus frowns.

“Watch over them.” Papyrus ordered, even if he knows this flower can do so little for protection.

_The flower nods, watching the skeleton exit his house. Looking back at the Human, the flower asked when they can leave._

‘ _Not yet_.’ The child shows their hands to produce words for their companion. Snuggling close to the skeleton, the human closed their eyes and drifts back to sleep.

_Walking away, the taller skeleton holds his lower left chest, closing his eyes as dust fell on the ground._

**Just keep pretending.**

_The Second-in-command ignores the dust of several monsters. Abandoned clothes having a slice mark at the center._

“They didn’t know any better **he** says.” Papyrus laughed at his brother’s joke.

…

..

.

 

**[???]**

“ _Level of Violence… Five._ ” The Other Papyrus fiddles with his scarf.

 _“Will you get a happy ending?”_ He mulls to the side, staring at the lost data below his seat. He’ll have to fix them as well so they can head back and do whatever they do. The Other Papyrus sighs, standing up. _“I hope you do…”_

* * *

**[MAFIATALE UNIVERSE]**

 

“What’s happening here?” Horrortale!Papyrus asked, crouching down to stare at the wooden floor. “Why is Sans…? He wasn’t this bad before! W-What changed…?”

“I’d love to answer that question except I don’t know the answer either …” Outertale!Papyrus grits his teeth. Sitting on the chair as his hands gripped on the armchair as hard as he could. Echotale!Papyrus didn’t respond, watching Mafiatale!Papyrus smoke coming out from the unbranded tobacco stick. Another monster entered the area. It was the original and he watched the occupants contemplate on their situations. Echotale!Papyrus gave the newcomer a greeting smile, unable to mask his sense of apprehension. “Hello Classic.”

“WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?” Undertale!Papyrus asked, walking forward to grab hold of the data floating up the table – curtesy to Outertale!Papyrus and Echotale!Papyrus to study and combine their technology ~~while pretending to not be interested in technology and science towards their brothers~~ sincerely. Mafiatale!Papyrus looks over to the center, “Everyone is busy with their own RUNs. We’re the only ones available.”

“…” Scrolling at the previous activities, Undertale!Papyrus frowned. He begins to set up the other devices on the table, opening up other screens that show charts, commands, info graphs and other binary codes scattered in the webpages hosted in secret parts of the universe. “YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING WITH ME?!”

“The charts don’t lie if I recall from my brother’s words.” Outertale!Papyrus didn’t look at his friend. Mafiatale!Papyrus continues to smoke, uncaring but the way he’s tapping his shoes is a sign of stress. Everyone was getting affected with this. Echotale!Papyrus watched the line steadily go up. “The anomaly is increasing… It’s altering the timelines… Again.”

“We’re going to make a new script then?” Horrortale!Papyrus asked, but everyone was dreading this answer. It was hard letting go of something. The future holds so much uncertainty. Each step recorded in time, their first action may be their permanent action once RESET comes to being. Unable to go against the norm, they have to make sure each actions count. Undertale!Papyrus sighs, pulling out more charts to see if there’s any way to salvage the past.

“THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO!” Undertale!Papyrus refuses to go down without a FIGHT. If the timeline becomes too strayed from the original path, there will be more timelines created with a higher chance of destabilization…. More like deletion. The usual proclaimed (yet tends to forget his memories) leader of the group represents majority’s line of thought. (Original.)

“And if there’s no other way?” Outertale!Papyrus is less optimistic. Being the first entity who found the reoccurring pattern through comparative research towards the other realms, the space traveler had made it as his secret thesis assignment. Who knows how long he’s spent staring at the charts from the previous hundred plus RUNS without anyone’s HELP?

“We plan for the next GAME.” Echotale!Papyrus closed his eyes. His realm taught him how even the worst situations can lead to unexpected outcomes. Well… It’s more of the fact this version of Papyrus has a huge chunk of Gaster in him to even feel remotely afraid on the things that’s going on in his surroundings. Who knows? Maybe, he finds this interesting.

“We can’t keep doing that though…” Mafiatale!Papyrus loudens his voice as he extinguishes his stick. He can’t concentrate at the problem at hand, distracted as he has to make sure to notice incoming monsters in his area. They were staying in his area and a drunk Mafiatale!Sans might come at any moment. However, inaction to the problem can cause the problem to worsen.

“We know that, but let’s wait for the other’s say!” Horrortale!Papyrus may be new to all of these things, technology stagnating in his universe, but he know enough to understand decision-making within group meetings. He’s the type to bring out the problem and concerns before suggesting for a time stop. Useful or not, the skeleton brings the foreshadowing of the meeting’s end.

“HORROR HAS A POINT. WE STILL LACK INFORMATION TO MAKE A CONSENSUS.” Undertale!Papyrus continues to browse the data as he spoke out. “I WILL SCHEDULE ANOTHER MEETING WHEN WE HAVE GATHERED ENOUGH INFORMATION IF THAT’S ALL RIGHT WITH YOU?”

“We have no choice but to.” Echotale!Papyrus shrugged with a helpless smile. Outertale!Papyrus whacked him on the head, scowling at such a response. “You do know that means we have a deadline right?!”

“….I take that back.” Echotale!Papyrus restated his sentence but Undertale!Papyrus gave a wry smile to confirm his suspicion. Echotale!Papyrus turns to look at Horrortale!Papyrus and Mafiatale!Papyrus “You think we have a definite date for the meeting?”

“We’ll have to talk with our Underswap and Underfell counterpart. Their timeline is closer to the other timelines.” Mafiatale!Papyrus comments, browsing his phone while Horrortale!Papyrus was already listing down activities and non-event hours during the time period within the first realms. “Maybe next **next** week during night time.”

“Okay then... I’ll head back to start the research. You know how to contact me.” Echotale!Papyrus looks at Outertale!Papyrus before he exits the room. He fixes his outer-coat. “Fortunate how I was never the type to sleep.”

…

..

.

 

**[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE – King Papyrus Ending]**

                Resting on the King-sized bed, both skeletons huddled together. Papyrus held Sans in a hug, waking up earlier because the smaller skeleton gave him a head butt. Ever since Papyrus became King, he has been having reoccurring nightmares and was in need of some company. Said company must read him a bedtime story, more specifically a childish story about a bunny. Unfortunately, Sans was the only monster Papyrus knows who can keep a secret about his favorite story book. Yet there are times (like right now) where Sans and Papyrus falls asleep together and in the early morning, finds himself holding Sans like a pillow. After thirty minutes of self-contemplation, Papyrus remembered his agenda for next month. If he recalls right, it was about kingly shit. Papyrus knew his brother was somewhat awake and stated, "I think it's time I have to start finding a mate for the wedding."

"uh what wedding?" Sans asked with his eyes closed. The skeleton pretended to sound surprised even though, Sans saw his predicament last week with the nobles. Papyrus sighs, still going to explain and be firm about his decision. "This was going to happen sooner or later. Since I am King, I will need to find someone that won't take advantage of my vulnerable state and bear my offspring. However, before I do this I... I-I trust you to help me find a mate."

"boss no." Sans curls closer, the whiff of alcohol emitted from the sleepy skeleton. Originally, Sans was to juggle the work in the Royal Scientist department. However, Sans still keeps on visiting him and taunting him. This led to Sans being assigned as the **Judge**. The taller skeleton unravels his hug. He has no time for this. He needs an answer of acceptance or refusal. If it is a refusal, he can ask another willing volunteer to help him in his search. However, questioning this topic to another monster is awkward. Papyrus urged, "Sans will say yes as he is the King's adviser and brother. Sans is also in favor to having his brother married to increase the morals of the people."

"the adviser refuses such claims. he vows to maintain his brother's single status as it is a royal treasure." Sans clung to Papyrus in need of heat, trapping the other arm under his weight. Papyrus groaned, "Sans will eventually have to let go of his brother and let him roam free to do as he pleases. Even if said brother has to come back and do paperwork, it is the King's duty, as requested by the nobles, to get married and create an offspring."

"papyrus' mate selection and escapade to lover's freedom is far fetched, considering the fact the king is commonly known to have an incestuous relationship with his adviser." Sans snuggled under their blankets. While Sans pretended that his response is common fact, Papyrus stared at his brother weirdly. He will pretend he did not hear that. Where did the media hear this information? Papyrus coughed, "Sans. If you don't want to help the King, then he will find another volunteer to help him search for a monster."

"nah. i got ya covered… found the perfect selection." Sans yawned and yet continued to stay in the bed in content. Papyrus has a bad feeling about this. “SANS. WHO DID YOU PICK?”

“one syllable.” Sans has one eye open like a wink before snuggling close to him. "four letters."

"Sans no." Papyrus face palmed, but Sans wasn't taking back his word. "how did'ya know?"

"Sans..." Papyrus doesn't know if he should be angry, surprised or both. Sans can't be serious?! Sans continues, "the nobles agreed to it, only problem left is the fact i can't carry the baby."

"SANS WHY?!" If Papyrus had hair, he'd rip it out from his skull. Sans finally opened both eye sockets, though it was sleepy eyes. "well... hypothetically speaking, i can carry the baby but you'll have to monitor my condition. aka i get a nine month vacation."

"How are you treating **this** like it's a normal occasion?!" Papyrus complained and all the older brother did was give him a yawn and a couple of blinks. "welp. i kinda expected **that** to happen when it comes to love politics around the crown. potential mates tend to have an ulterior motive for loving the future prince or king, a rarity of monsters who'll remain faithful to the cause... so i volunteered and got accepted."

"..." Papyrus stares at his brother and stood up from his bed. Picking his pillow, Papyrus hears Sans ask him. "are you angry at me boss?"

"No. I… huh? I need some time getting used to the idea that I'm engaged with my brother." Papyrus confessed and he walks out of the room, heading to the Queen's chamber.

* * *

**[OUTERTALE UNIVERSE]**

 

“and you never bothered to tell us?!” Underswap!Papyrus slams Outertale!Papyrus to the wall. Echotale!Papyrus doesn’t really give a fuck when he’s picking up the data sheet falling down to the ground. Swapfell!Papyrus simply stood there, reading the papers handed to him by the two.

“Even if we gave you the information, you two wouldn’t make a difference!” Echotale!Papyrus cursed as he forgot to use his spell to rearrange the data sheets. Outertale!Papyrus looks down at Underswap!Papyrus with a frown, “This is also the reason why we upheld information to the other Papyruses. They’ll worry and we don’t know what we’re capable of doing in the field when we’re panicked.”

“what makes classic think we can we can alter this?” Swapfell!Papyrus finally spoke out, eyes wandering to the three skeletons. Both Outertale!Papyrus and Echotale!Papyrus was wearing lab coats while they were wearing a jacket and a hoodie. Echotale!Papyrus gives a shrug. “That’s the thing. He doesn’t want us to find a solution. He wants us to predict and situate ourselves with the least amount of alteration.”

“!” Underswap!Papyrus lets go of Outertale!Papyrus, looking at the computer screens to see something. He frowns, “there is no pattern in this data. everything’s changing.”

“Not in my view. You guys aren’t paying close attention. Look. I’ve already explained this to G.” Outertale!Papyrus walks to the screen and slowly directs the skeleton’s gaze to certain areas.

“We have a week deadline just so you guys know.” Echotale!Papyrus snickered as he typed on his computer as he analyzed the data. The three will worry about that information later. Right now, they got to use both pathways of the mind to locate the patterns for this irreversible conundrum.

…

..

.

 

**[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE – Marriage...]**

"I still can't believe we're to be wed next week. Chillby isn't a happy elemental when I told him the news; I think he'll be one of the party crashers." Papyrus muttered, holding his quill as he wrote on a parchment. Sans was on the bed, rolling around to steal the cold latched on it. "i told comic, stretch and their bros. comic choked on his ketchup, pap wants to see the wedding, blue wants to be the best man in the marriage and stretch wants to talk to you. do we let them join-? oh right. blue has a thing for you, no can do."

"Correction, Blue will not pause the wedding, he will simply try to persuade me to not go through with the wedding. The true menace will be Stretch as he tries to kill me with those blasters." Papyrus looks over to Sans' direction and throws a spare pillow beside him. "Save that for the honeymoon! I have no time for sex."

"don’t you want me~?" Sans asked in a sensual manner yet Papyrus wasn't affected, writing his reports. "Go to Stretch. He'll deal with your needs. I'll fuck you after we get married."

"... watch me then?" Sans asked tentatively and the tall skeleton refuses to stare at his brother. Papyrus knows that if he turns, he is reinforcing his brother's bad behavior - voyeurism. Papyrus hears his brother got out of the bed. Good. Sans will go to Stretch now and leave him alon- "Sans. No."

"but why not? " Sans glomped on his thighs, hands caressing his thighs below the table. Papyrus didn't want to admit, but the sensation tickled him too much. Papyrus smacked the hands and glared down at the skeleton. He can’t believe he’s thinking of this, but has Sans always been this horny or did he break Sans that badly to want to have sex?! Papyrus and Sans stared at each other, the younger brother speaking in dismay. "Is your heat nearing again?"

"...i don't know?" Sans looks at Papyrus and was kicked to the ground. Papyrus continues writing, wondering why Sans wasn't taking the hint and leave him alone. Straddled by his brother, Papyrus looks down to see needy eyes. "Just because we're getting married, doesn't mean I'll be nicer to you, lazy ass."

"this is why i like stretch better than you, boss." Sans frowned and Papyrus gave a smirk. "Then what are you waiting for? Go to the ash trash and get fucked. Why waste your time on this sadistic workaholic?"

"b-because..." Sans fiddles, his brother's clothes as the tall skeleton went on with his work. "blue might take you away from me."

"You took his brother away from him." Papyrus points, but Sans countered. "i didn't take stretch, the guy came to me. it's not my fault blue looks like a kid in stretch's eyes!"

"Blue's trying to get even. Don't blame the skeleton." Papyrus gave a fond smile when he remembers the cheery skeleton. Sans pulled him from his thoughts when he asked, "do you prefer blue over me?"

"Yes and no. It's similar to how you prefer that slob over me at times. Don't worry about it. I got tired of keeping you locked up in our house because of your 'infidelity'. It never works; you always get out in your own special way-Sans?!" Papyrus' eyes widened when Sans stood up to push his skull to the chair. Receiving a kiss from his brother, Papyrus reciprocates and dominates the activity, forcing the smaller skeleton onto the table.

“you're lying.” Sans panted, both skeletons knew a week of abstinence without SOUL sex could do things for experimental people like them. SOUL sex, which can create a new breath of life. It was addicting, more addicting than plain sex. Strange how Sans isn’t pregnant yet. Looking at his prey, Papyrus should send a picture to Stretch.

"I'm serious with my statements. I’m even surprised you suggested marriage in this route." Papyrus leaned close to his captive. Amused eyes look at strayed, Papyrus' hand hovered close to Sans' exposed rib cage but paused. Papyrus pulled away, standing up to check the closet. Tugging out clothes for his brother to wear, Papyrus looks back and nearly laughed at the adorable look his brother was portraying him. Sans was sitting there, having a lost look on his face. Hilarious. It reminds him of Blue in a way. Papyrus smiled, “Here. Some clothes you can wear."

"..." Sans stares at Papyrus, this time it had hesitance and god no. Papyrus tries to explain, "Look. We both know we love each other, but my love for you is not in a level as back then and we saw the benefits of that. I stopped giving a fuck with your habits and you are able to get out more to meet the others. As long as you come back safe and sound, I'm okay with whatever shit that doesn't involve me. However, that doesn’t mean I’m abandoning you."

"…and the wedding is just a farce..." Sans took the clothes tossed to him, holding it with an uncertain look.

Papyrus scratches his neck, displeased that he dampened his Adviser's mood. The other Papyruses discussed about his continuous abuse has already disintegrated his brother’ morality and rationality.

* * *

 

**_[REAPERTALE UNIVERSE]_ **

 

_“If this keeps up, he’s going to fall.” Reapertale!Papyrus muttered, hands covering his mouth as he sat on the couch. Undertale!Papyrus takes a sip of golden flower tea, nodding at the information. Underfell!Papyrus crossed his arms, eye lights looking down at the corner. “So what do you suggest then?”_

_“In the following RESETs, you have to go easy on him! You need to stop torturing him.” Outertale!Papyrus pointed out as Storyshift!Papyrus came out of the kitchen to put down a hot steaming batch of spaghetti. Undertale!Papyrus complained at the motion, sensing something is wrong with that plan. “NO. NOT IMMEDIATELY OR RED MIGHT BREAK FURTHER. I SUGGEST FELL DOES IT ON HIS OWN PACE WITH HIS OWN SET OF RULES.”_

_“Just make sure Sans won’t find out. We wouldn’t want our meet-ups banned, do we?” Storyshift!Papyrus scratches the back of his skull with a smile. Reapertale!Papyrus stood up, exclaiming out of nowhere. “Speaking of brother, he’s coming back in five minutes!”_

_“Scatter!” Outertale!Papyrus screams and everyone gets their heaping bowl of spaghetti plus forks before running to the backroom. Underfell!Papyrus runs with Undertale!Papyrus, heading to the door while Storyshift!Papyrus and Outertale!Papyrus has their separate doors. Undertale!Papyrus asked, “THINK YOU CAN DO IT?”_

_“W-who do you think I am?! I am the Terrible Papyrus! I-I can do a little alteration in routine just fine!” Underfell!Papyrus stuttered, thinking how the hell is he going to change most of his daily routine with that lazy inconsiderate ass. Undertale!Papyrus gives him a pat on the back before separating, leaving him to open the door to their realm._

…

..

.

 

**[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE – Marriage]**

“Sans…” Papyrus frowned. Slowly removing his hold on his brother for the skeleton’s independence was a tough biscuit, more so when Undertale!Papyrus forbade him to tell the other Sans or Underswap/Swapfell!Papyrus.  He is so going to kill Classic for this. "You were the one who staged this event, but now you're going emotional because this is your first time getting married to your own brother?!"

"hmm... sorry boss. never thought i'd be able to reach this far." Sans fiddled with his clothes. Papyrus groaned and shooed the skeleton out of his room. After Papyrus was sure he was gone, he slams his fist to the wall and screamed in anger. This goody two shoe, independence shit is starting to get in his nerves.

“Why does it have to be ridiculously hard?!” Papyrus asked aloud. Of course, no one is going to reply. Replying would equate to death. The King walks back and forth, biting his thumb. Heading to the wardrobe, he jerks the drawer open, pulling out a list of signs and time beside it. “Probably five more RESETs before this façade ends.”

* * *

**[RESET!]**

 

“…” Papyrus closed his eyes. He didn’t even bother moving to start breakfast. Not yet. It was too early.

 

*BEEP! BEEP!*

 

“?” Underfell!Papyrus pulls out his phone and his eye sockets turned full circle at Undertale!Papyrus’ message.

 

**THIS IS UNDERTALE PAPYRUS HERE TO ANNOUNCE A DISCREPANCY IN THE TIMELINE.**

**BASED ON THE REPORTS, THE MULTIVERSE HAS INEXPLICABLY DEFIED THE LAW OF ENTROPY. THIS IS NOT MY FORTE TO KNOW WHY THIS OCCURRED, BUT WE MUSN’T LET SANS KNOW THAT AN ENTIRE WORLD’S WORTH OF STRAIN HAVE DISSIPATED INTO THIN AIR. TWO REASONS: ONE, EVIDENCE IS LITERALLY GONE. TWO, WE SOUND CRAZY.**

**EXPLAINING FURTHER, ALL CHARACTERS INCLUDING THE HUMAN THEMSELVES HAVE FORGOTTEN HUGE FRAGMENTS OF THEIR MEMORY. TIME PERIODS HAVE ALTERED DRASTICALLY. ONE MULTIVERSE DAY IS EQUIVALENT TO THREE TIMELINES IN MY REALM. FOR NOW, I WILL WAIT FOR THE TIMELINES TO REBALANCE THEMSELVES BEFORE TRAVERSING THROUGH DIFFERENT REALMS. I DON’T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE FOR YOU TO RECEIVE THIS, BUT I PRAY NOT LONG BEFORE YOU DEVIATE.**

**WHY DO I SAY THIS?**

**WHOEVER WAS ABLE TO DECIPHER THE CODE GIVEN TO ACCESS THIS MESSAGE, YOU ARE ONE OF THE FEW MEMBERS WHO REMEMBER THE PAST. YOU MAY FEEL ALIENATED WITH MEMORIES UNRELIABLE TO THE CURRENT TIMELINE, THE FACT YOUR HP CAN GO PASS THE THOUSANDTHS DECIMAL DIGIT AND A GROWING 3 DIMENSIONAL APATHY TOWARDS YOURSELF, SOCIETY AND THE WORLD. HOWEVER, REMAIN CALM AND ADAPT TO THE ROLE. ALL ACTIONS AND MISSIONS ARE SUSPENDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. CONTACTING EACH OTHER OR TRAVELLING TO DIFFERENT UNIVERSES ARE STRONGLY UNADVISED.**

**TRAVELLING TO OTHER DIMENSIONS MAY CAUSE NEGATIVE CONSEQUENCES. DO IT AT YOUR OWN RISK. I MYSELF DO NOT KNOW WHO ELSE RECALLS THE NONEXISTENT PAST BUT I HOPE THIS IS NOT PERMANENT. THOUGH IT IS UNDERSTANDABLE TO CONTINUE THE MISSIONS SINCE THE TIMELINES ARE CONTINUING TO DELETE ITSELF FOR UNKNOWN REASONS, LET ME TELL YOU THAT IT WILL BE DIFFICULT WHEN ONE CANNOT RECALL THEIR OBJECTIVES AND PREVIOUS DATA WHEN CONSTANCY IS CHALLENGED.**

**I REPEAT, DO NOT REVEAL YOURSELVES. WAIT FOR OTHERS TO REALIZE AT YOUR STEAD AND RETAIN YOUR SANITY AS BEST AS YOU CAN.**

**THIS IS AN ORDER**

“!!!” Underfell!Papyrus sat up, eyes wide. He stared at the number count below, those who were able to access it. Underfell!Papyrus couldn’t believe this. Not only does he remember the past (developed slowly throughout the LOADs and RESETs) which are useless now, but he has to revert back to his normal self-carrying this burden?

 

**FOR YOU ARE NOW A DEVIANT.**

 

 

** Number of Deviant: 7**

 

Papyrus threw the phone and screamed. "I did that all for nothing?!" 


End file.
